


I know you

by DamnitJim



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Relationship, First Relationship for Daryl, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Kisses, M/M, Morning Sex, Motorcycles, My First Work in This Fandom, No mention of Negan, One night outside, Secret Relationship, Smut, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), Winter, bottom!Jesus, i suck with tags, top!Daryl
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnitJim/pseuds/DamnitJim
Summary: Daryl lui avait pourtant promis de rentrer avant la nuit.





	I know you

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tou.t.e.s voici ma toute première fiction Walking Dead et ma toute première fiction publiée sur ce site ! La dynamique Paul/Daryl offre de nombreuses idées, il n’est donc pas exclu que je publie a nouveau sur ce pairing. J’espère que cela vous plaira, et malgré tout, tout finit bien pour nos deux héros !

Les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent par la fenêtre de la caravane, et commencèrent doucement à faire fondre le givre du début d’hiver qui avait recouvert les gouttières d’Alexandria et le toit de quelques voitures. Le chauffage n’étant pas poussé au maximum, une fraîcheur restait dans les salles, et la petite caravane de Paul n’échappait pas à la règle. Le souffle du jeune homme laissait échapper une légère buée blanche à chaque fois qu’il expirait. Il grogna quand la main sur le haut de sa cuisse se resserra fort autour de son muscle. Il resserra ses bras autour des épaules de l’homme dans ses bras et souffla longuement dans le creux de son cou  
«Daryl...»  
Ce dernier grogna et le mouvement de ses hanches accéléra la cadence qu’il avait imposé. Le sexe de Jésus était pris entre leurs deux ventres alors qu’il cherchait à conserver le plus de contact avec la peau chaude de son amant. Il embrassa ses lèvres en retenant ses cris de parvenir plus loin que la pièce. Le plus vieux grogna dans le cou de son homme et ses mouvements se firent plus erratique au fur et à mesure qu’il allait et venait en lui.  
« Proche.... »  
Paul sentit son ventre se crisper et il prit aussitôt son sexe en main pour se laisser cueillir par l'orgasme, tachant le ventre de Daryl alors que ce dernier grognait, lui aussi en train de jouir en lui. Le chasseur le garda serré contre lui un moment, sa poigne forte serrant un peu trop fort le muscle de la cuisse du plus jeune, mais il n’eut pas la force de s’en plaindre. Il dégagea ses cheveux longs de son visage et souffla doucement sur l’épaule de Daryl quand il fut retiré de lui. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Daryl ne se mette sur le dos, à l’étroit dans le lit définitivement pas conçu pour deux personnes de leurs tailles.  
« Je vais aller fumer. »  
« Tu vas partir toute la journée, ton tabac ne peut pas attendre ? »  
« Si tu me laissais fumer chez toi, ça serait pas un problème. »  
« C’est pour toi que je dis ça. Maggie a l’odorat ultra développé par sa grossesse. Elle sentirait aussitôt ta cigarette en venant me voir et tu aurais alors à parler avec elle. »  
Daryl grogna et enjamba Paul pour sortir du lit. Il mit son haut avant même son sous vêtement, comme à chaque fois que son dos était exposé d’une manière ou d’une autre. Paul se mit sur le côté et observa Daryl s’habiller rapidement, la chaleur de la couette se dissipant. Paul sentit alors la semence de son amant couler sur sa fesse, et il grimaça, étirant son corps élancé pour saisir le paquet de mouchoir posé sur la table de nuit. Daryl attacha ses lacets solidement au dessus de son pantalon, remit ses couteaux en place et s’assit sur le bord du lit pour vérifier l’état de son arbalète comme il le faisait chaque matin.  
« Tu dois vraiment partir aussi tôt et seul ? » demanda Jésus après un petit silence.   
« . Je vais simplement fouiller les maisons qui sont hors de la route. Une voiture pourrait pas passer. J’en ai pour la journée.»  
« Je pourrais monter avec toi sur la moto. » Paul savait que la conversation ne changerait rien à la situation, mais cela prolongeait le moment passé avec Daryl.  
« Ils ont besoin de toi ici. »  
« Mas moi, j’ai besoin de... » commença le plus jeune avant de s’interrompre. Daryl jeta un coup d’œil vers lui avant de revenir à son travail comme si de rien n’était.  
« Je serais plus rassuré si quelqu’un venait avec toi. » reprit Paul quelques secondes plus tard  
« Tu t’inquiète pour rien. J’suis déjà parti plus longtemps. »  
« Tu ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. Je me sens inutile. » Dit il en se mettant assis, avec seulement le haut des cuisses et son sexe recouvert par le drap. Daryl se pencha alors vers lui pour déposer un rapide biaiser sur ses lèvres que Jésus lui rendit avec automatisme.  
« Tu veux être utile ? Refais moi des flèches. » dit le chasseur en se levant  
« Bien sur et tu veux pas que je tricote une écharpe pendant que j’y suis ?  
« Un poncho fera l’affaire. » Il alla regarder par la fenêtre pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Il se retourna pour trouver Jesus, nu dans toute sa splendeur, juste devant lui. Daryl resta silencieux pendant qu’il regardait son corps qu’il venait de parcourir de ses mains, et posa ces dernières sur les côtés du jeune homme. Paul pouvait sentir la forme de sa main par la chaleur qu’il émanait. Il se pencha pour l’embrasser un peu plus longuement, jusqu’à ce que Daryl se recule.  
« Rentre vite. »  
« Tss. Je vais pas m’éterniser a l’extérieur. Il fait bien meilleur ici. » dit il avec un petit sourire à peine visible.  
« Et sois prudent. »  
Daryl fit claquer sa langue sur son palet mais Jésus affermit sa poigne sur ses épaules musclées.  
« Sois prudent. » redit il en le regardant dans les yeux, et cette fois ci Daryl se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se dégagea de l’emprise de son amant et quitta la caravane avec son arme de prédilection sur l’épaule aussi discrètement que possible. Paul souffla et commença à s’habiller, avant d’entendre Glenn taper à sa porte  
« Jésus, c’est ton tour de garde »  
« J’arrive. » dit Paul, retirant ses longs cheveux du col de son manteau, et attrapant son arme pour se diriger vers la tour de garde. Il s’installa près de la femme déjà de garde, attrapa une branche plutôt épaisse qui traînait sur el sol, et commença à la tailler grâce à son couteau de poche. Lorsqu’il entendit la porte principale s’ouvrir et le bruit de la moto qui partait rapidement, Paul souffla longuement et se retint de ne pas jeter un coup d’œil pour voir son amant quitter la ville aux premières lueurs du jour.

Un membre de la Colline vint prendre sa place de garde vers midi, et Paul en profita pour manger une de ses conserves de lentilles, assis sur le toit de sa caravane. Maggie fit un détour de son chemin et l’observa un moment, ses mains fourrées au fond de ses poches de veste, un sourire sur le visage.

« Tu viens ? J’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui connaît le périmètre. »  
« Bien sur. » Jesus finit son déjeuner, sauta sur ses pieds et suivit Maggie avec un sourire amical, se dirigeant vers la plus grande maison pour discuter plus calmement qu’au milieu du camp.. Glenn était déjà la et embrassa Maggie sur la bouche quand elle fut à sa portée.  
« Ou est Daryl ? » demanda Glenn après avoir fait zit les salutations d’usage.  
Jesus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Maggie fut plus rapide que lui, et cela lui évita la possibilité de questions sensibles sur comment il était au courant.  
« Il m’a dit hier soir qu’il voulait aller fouiller les maisons des alentours sans voiture. »  
« Il aurait dû attendre l’arrivée de Rick demain. J’espère qu’ils ne se louperont pas. »  
« C’est Daryl. » dit elle simplement, faisant sourire discrètement Jésus derrière ses longs cheveux raides. « Il a dit qu’il reviendrait quand ? »  
« Ce soir. Demain matin au plus tard. » les informa Paul, voulant également se rassurer lui même en le disant tout haut.  
« Il faudra parler de ça. Toujours partir par deux minimum, on ne sait pas ce qu’on peut trouver dehors, même sans parler des walkers. » asséna d’une voix forte Maggie, son bras encore autour du cou de son mari.  
Même si elle n’avait rien sous entendu de tel, l’idée de perdre Daryl fit frissonner Paul. Il se mit debout pour se concentrer sur le discours que Glenn tenait sur la gestion du groupe. « La dernière descente nous a permis de trouver un peu d’engrais, Cela permettra de commencer une véritable plantation à Alexandria. Le sol est bon ici, mais la réserve d’eau de la ville nous permettra de developer cela dès que les jours seront un peu plus chauds. »  
« Ce qu’il y a de plus urgent » continua Maggie « c’est de se préparer à l’éventualité de la neige. Le dernier hiver nous n’avions pas de véhicule, et nous étions bien plus au sud. Le froid va être beaucoup fort ici. »

La réunion si l’on peut appeler ça dans un groupe de 3 personnes continua une bonne partie de l’après midi, mais Jésus, bien que participant et répondant aux questions du groupe, avait l’esprit ailleurs au fur et a mesure que le soleil déclinait vers l’ouest. La nuit tombait tôt, et Daryl n’était toujours pas rentré. Le jeune homme savait qu’il n’avait pas a sen faire. Que Daryl était dans son élément dehors et qu’il avait survécu pour une raison. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de guider ses pensées vers lui, sachant à quel point la situation pouvait lui échapper à tout moment.

Le jeune couple ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça et Jésus se concentra sur les problèmes de la Colline pour occuper son esprit. Il reprit la garde avec Glenn, et après avoir abattu quelques morts qui s’attardaient un peu trop près des murs extérieurs, le jeune asiatique l’envoya se coucher. Paul ne voulait pas aller se coucher avant d’avoir vu Daryl rentrer, alors il s’assit pour boire un reste de sa réserve personnelle de thé dans un Thermos et Glenn s’arrêta de regarder dehors pour se tourner vers lui.  
« C’est ta deuxième garde de la journée. Tu as le droit de souffler un peu, mec. »  
« Je ne vais pas dormir avant plusieurs heures de toute manière. Ma présence te dérange ? »  
« Bien sûr que non. » rit Glenn en posant son arme sur le mur derrière lui. « Je peux juste comprendre que tu aie envie de rentrer chez toi. Tu n’as pas l’air de dormir beaucoup. »  
« Beaucoup de trucs à gérer. Beaucoup d’inquiétude. Plus personne ne dort vraiment » dit Jésus pour couper court la conversation.  
Glenn sembla le comprendre puisqu’il n’insista pas et jeta un coup d’œil dehors. Paul posa tête sur le mur derrière lui, son bonnet vissé dessus lui empêchant d’en sentir le froid. Il avait envie d’en parler a Glenn, a Maggie ou à qui que ce soit d’autre. Il avait envie de dire qu’il n’avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis que le monde avait prit fin. Qu’il dormait peu mais que la chaleur des bras de Daryl le protégeait de la réalité, et il avait plusieurs fois été réveillé en pensant que les zombies n’avaient jamais été vrais, et qu’il allait passer une bonne journée au boulot avant de rentrer le soir. Daryl avait eu cet effet sur lui, et il ne pouvait pas le partager. Alors qu’il était persuadé que Glenn serait le plus a même de comprendre. Mais au moment où il n’était même pas sûr d’être avec Daryl, quand leur avenir était encore incertain, le chasseur lui avait demandé quelque chose, comme une confidence, et Paul n’avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non. C’était durant une sortie dans les bois.

« J’ai jamais... » avait commencé Daryl sans finir sa phrase. Paul avait attendu avant de le relancer.  
« Tu n’as jamais ? »  
« Ça. » dit il en faisant un geste vague entre lui et Jésus. « C’est nouveau pour moi. »  
« Je sais. » dit Paul, sincère. Il avait eu des doutes quand il avait rencontré Daryl, qui s’était confirmé lors de leur première nuit ensemble.  
« « J’ai du mal.. j’ai du mal avec ça. J’ai jamais pu en parler. Même y penser.. mon père... » reprit il en mâchant tellement ses mots que Paul dût réellement faire un effort pour capter toutes ses paroles.  
« Avec le fait d’être avec un homme ? »  
« D’être avec quelqu’un.. tout court. » dit Daryl en grattant l’écorce d’un arbre pour laisser une marque minuscule.  
« Et... tu regrettes? «   
Le plus vieux des deux se tourna vers lui et le fixa quelques instants avant de secouer la tête. Paul se rapprocha de lui pour observer son visage qu’il tentait de camoufler derrière ses cheveux.  
« Je regrette rien. J’veux juste pas... en parler aux autres. »  
« Ton groupe ? Tu as peur qu’ils te jugent ? » demanda t’il, confus et peu convaincu qu’un d’eux pourrait faire des réflexions ou bien les agresser pour être ensemble.  
« Non. »  
Daryl hésita un moment en observant le visage de Paul, se perdant dans ses yeux clairs. Il leva timidement la main vers son visage, s’arrêtant à mi chemin avant de venir poser le creux de sa main sur le long de sa barbe jusqu’à sa nuque, son pouce au niveau de son oreille. Paul ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ce geste tendre que Daryl avait pour la première fois avec lui, et qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis des arènes maintenant.  
« On peut juste garder ça.. entre nous ? Le temps que je m’y fasse. »  
Paul mordit l’intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure mais hocha la tête contre la main de Daryl. Le fait qu’il se montre aussi doux était déjà un pas en avant en soi. Paul se redressa et l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, avant que Daryl ne se recule en entendant les pas d’un Walker proche d’eux. Il tira sa flèche dans son crâne quand il fut à portée, et ils se remirent en route.

« Jésus. » la voix de Glenn lui parvint et le ramena sur Terre, et le jeune homme cligna des yeux pour écouter ce qu’il avait à lui dire.

« Rentre te coucher. » dit Glenn avec sa voix la plus compréhensible. Paul souffla et finit par consentir. Il se leva, tapa doucement sur son épaule et descendit de la tour.  
Il regarda derrière lui en rentrant dans sa caravane, mais son homme n’était pas rentré. Et il savait que peu importe où il était, il savait qu’à cette heure là, il était dangereux de faire de la route. Il ne le retrouverait donc que le lendemain matin.

Paul n’arriva pas à dormir. Il s’agita dans le lit et ne parvint qu’à faire des petites siestes en voyant la lune se déplacer dans le ciel. Il avait plusieurs fois dormi sans Daryl depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, mais le fait de le savoir dehors et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles l’inquiéter plus qu’il ne l’aurait crû. Il hésita plusieurs fois à se lever et à s’occuper dans le campement, mais la nuit l’en dissuada, ne voulant pas utiliser les ressources pour s’éclairer. Il attendit longuement que le soleil réapparaisse, et, déjà habillé, il sortit dans la fraîcheur du matin. Il s’avança vers les deux gardes qui surveillaient l’entrée, et les siffla pour attirer leur attention.  
« Est ce que Daryl est revenu ? » demanda t il en se forçant à contrôler le ton inquiet de sa voix.  
« Non, personne n’est rentré cette nuit. »  
Jésus mordit son ongle et hocha la tête sans penser à remercier les deux hommes. Il était encore tôt dans la journée, le jeune homme n’aurait pas dû s’inquiéter comme il le faisait, mais jamais Daryl n’aurait repousser son retour sans une bonne raison. Il voulut aller voir Maggie immédiatement, mais se coupa dans son élan quand il réalisa que cette dernière se poserait immédiatement des questions sur leur relation. Est ce que la promesse qu’il avait fait à Daryl valait il de risquer sa vie ? Il n’avait en plus aucun moyen de joindre Alexandria, et il était sûrement la bas avant de revenir. Pour voir Judith. Prendre des nouvelles de Carol.  
Les heures passèrent bien trop lentement pour Jésus et lui sembla que Maggie commençait à voir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il était en train de discuter des plans de la région avec elle quand elle l’interrompait.  
« Tu es sure que ça va Jésus ? »  
« Bien sur. »  
« Jésus. »  
Paul se mordit les lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais des Klaxons se firent entendre, annonçant l’arrivée de Rick et Michonne. Jésus courut dehors, mais se stoppa net quand il vit que c’était seulement une voiture, et non la moto de Daryl. Rick s’avança vers lui, comprenant que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
« Jésus qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« Daryl n’est pas avec vous ? »  
« Non. Pourquoi serait il avec nous ? »  
« Il est parti hier aux aurores. Écoute je sais que c’est encore tôt pour s’affoler mais je... Je pense vraiment qu’il a eu un problème. »  
Rick s’essuya le visage, alors que Glenn et Maggie avait rejoins le cercle au milieu de la Colline.  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »  
« J’ai vu Daryl... avant qu’il ne parte. Il m’a assuré qu’il n’avait pas envie de prolonger sa sortie plus que nécessaire. »  
Maggie chercha son regard les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais Jésus détourna les yeux aussitôt, ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec elle tout de suite.   
« Les maisons qu’il a mentionné ne sont vraiment pas loin. Pour Daryl, ça aurait été réglé en quelques heures. »  
Jésus fixa Rick, incapable à présent de camoufler sa peur. Le leader du groupe réfléchit rapidement puis hocha la tête, semblant comprendre que les inquiétudes de l’homme pouvait être fondés.  
« Glenn, tu viens avec moi. Mâchonne reste avec Maggie et Jésus. »  
« Je viens avec vous. Et ce n’est pas une question»  
Rick hésita, regardant Glenn et Jésus l’un après l’autre, avant que Michonne ne hausse les épaules.  
« Allez y tous. Jésus a l’air particulièrement prêt à vous aider dans la recherche. »  
Jésus grimaça, peu envieux de s’attarder sur le sujet et il courut vers la voiture pour s’installer du côté passager. Rick et Glenn montèrent à leur tour et partirent dans la direction de la route où Jesus avait montré les maisons à Daryl. Cette partie des bois était impossible d’accès en voiture, et les arbres étaient beaucoup trop dense pour permettre une bonne visibilité. Le sol complètement plat pouvait permettre à une moto de slalomer sans trop de difficultés, mais Jésus savait que Daryl n’aurait pas dû y aller tout seul. Rick suivit les indications du plus jeune, et arrivé à la limite de la végétation, Jésus descendit du véhicule et prit la tête du groupe, alors que Glenn et Rick s’échangeaient un regard entendu dans son dos. Tout le long du chemin, des zombies parsemaient le sol, signe que Daryl avait fait une bonne partie du nettoyage. Jésus se surprit à prier qu’il ne se soit pas fait submerger. Il ne supporterait pas de le croiser dans un état pareil. Il avançait, son arme au poing, ses cheveux volant autour de sa tête à chaque.  
« Tu sais ou sont les maisons ?» demanda Glenn au bout d’un moment.  
« A quelques centaines de mètres, du moins pour la plus proche » Di Jésus suivant la piste que les roues de Daryl avait trace au fur et à mesure de son avancée. 

Les trois hommes avancèrent rapidement, toujours sur leurs gardes. Paul avançait de plus en plus vite, sa crainte le guidant dans la forêt. Il commença à courir, sans prévenir les deux dernière lui qui commencèrent à courir.  
« Jésus ! » cria Rick son arme au poing de voir qu’il avait vu la première maison et avait couru vers son entrée. Il se calma arrivé devant, et donna de grands coups de pieds sur la porte pour attirer vers l’extérieur d’éventuels morts dans l’habitation. Après quelques instants de silence complets, Jésus entra, Rick le couvrant au cas où, mais il se rendirent vite compte que les zombies se trouvant dedans avait croisé la route de Daryl, leur tête percé par la pointe de ses flèches.

« Daryl a déjà fait le ménage. » dit Glenn avant de commencer à fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine. « Vides. » 

Jésus se dirigea vers l’étage, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et quand il fut sûr de ne pas être attaqué, il commença à chercher Daryl. Mais la maison était vide et il redescendit penaud, pendant que Rick et Glenn l’attendait sur le perron. 

« Remontre moi la carte Glenn s’il te plaît. » demanda le jeune aux yeux bleus. Il regarda la carte tendu par son ami, et fit ses calculs pour vérifier où ils étaient.

« La maison la plus grande devrait se trouver à une demi heure de marche vers l’est. L’automne a fait tomber les feuilles, on aura un visuel plus clair.  
« Pourquoi s’est il engagé dans ça tout seul ? » se demanda Rick, « il aurait dû m’en parler, je serais venu en renfort. »  
Jésus se retint de parler, mais il se doutait que Daryl avait aussi besoin de faire ça par lui même, il n’en avait parlé à personne, l’avait découragé de venir avec lui, alors qu’il connaissait la confiance que Daryl avait en lui à présent, plusieurs mois après leur rencontre.. il se contenta de reprendre le chemin sinueux sans un mot, suivis par Rick et Glenn qui reprirent un pas plus rapide. Quelques marcheurs se mirent en travers de leur route mais furent rapidement achevés et laissés sur le sol, s’ajoutant aux autres cadavres abandonnés par Daryl lors de son passage. Glenn attira l’attention des deux autres hommes en divergeant hors du sentier de terre qui se faisait de plus en plus étroit.  
« Les gars »  
Glenn vit la moto de Daryl, sagement appuyée contre deux arbres jumelés. Jésus saura élégamment au dessus de racines sortant du sol et observa le deux roues pour chercher un indice sur ce qui s’était passé pour que Daryl la laisse là. Il y avait encore de l’essence, aucun impact et les roues lui semblaient en bon état. Un baluchon plein était accroché au porte bagage. Cependant le moteur était froid, signe qu’il ne l’avait pas utilisé depuis plusieurs heures, et Jésus sentit son angoisse monter de manière exponentielle. Daryl n’aurait jamais laissé de la nourriture et surtout sa moto sans une bonne raison. Il avait de plus en plus peur de tomber sur son Daryl privé de vie, En tournant la tête, Rick vit la seconde maison. Il fit signe de tête, essayant lui même de ne pas céder à la panique, connaissant assez Daryl pour savoir qu’il n’était pas du genre à se laisser avoir facilement. Ils avancèrent larme au poing, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit de possible. Plusieurs walkers avançaient vers eux en grognant, et ils durent se battre tous les trois pendant de longs moments pour réussir à tous les terrasser. Jésus reçu une giclée de sang en travers de son visage, ce qui ne l’aida pas à calmer sa colère de ne pas savoir où était Daryl. Il frappa l’arbre le plus proche et passa ses mains sur son visage .

« Jésus... » commença Glenn en voulant toucher son épaule mais Paul ne le laissa pas faire et se dégagea.  
« Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! »  
Rick se mit devant lui, mettant son visage à son niveau  
« On ne peut pas se laisser aller à la peur. Daryl n’aurait pas disparu comme ça. »  
« Il n’est pas immortel Rick. » dit Jésus d’une voix triste, ses yeux rendus encore plus bleus qu’habituellement.  
Le jeune homme se recula et appuya son dos contre un arbre, passant et repassant ses mains sur son visage pour rassembler ses pensées. Glenn s’assit sur une racine, pendant que Rick faisaient les cent pas, tournant en rond.  
« Prick »

Jésus releva rapidement sa tête, surprenant Rick et Glenn. Il se redressa rapidement, faisant voler ses longs cheveux, avant de se diriger en courant vers le bruit qu’il avait cru entendre.  
« Jésus ! » cria Rick en courant derrière lui, mais Paul était beaucoup plus léger et rapide à la course, et gagna une avance assez rapidement.  
« Daryl ! » cria Jésus en ralentissant l’allure pour écouter autour de lui.  
« Paul.. »  
Son prénom fit bondir son cœur et il se dirigea vers la source de cette voix qu’il connaissait si bien. Un énorme trou dans le sol le fit pencher la tête et il ne put retirer un gigantesque sourire en voyant Daryl qui le regardait d’en bas, dans un mètre d’eau et partageant cette eau crasseuse avec le cadavre de trois zombies entassés. Daryl siffla et eut un petit rictus cassé par les tremblements de sa mâchoire, mais il était bien vivant et Jésus n’avait pas besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose.  
« J’aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de me fixer et que tu m’aides à sortir. »  
Jésus se reconnecta à la réalité et chercha autour de lui alors que Rick arrivait à sa hauteur pour regarder Daryl au fond de son pied.  
Jésus vit non loin la maison et commença à courir vers cette dernière pour trouver quelque chose pour le remonter. Dans le salon se trouvait des corps partout sur le sol, et le jeune homme monta sur le canapé complètement fichu pour arracher de leur tringle les gros rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière d’entrer correctement. Il se dépêcha de retourner au puit, et fit glisser le rideau jusqu’au niveau de Daryl.

« Enroule le pour faire une corde et on va te remonter. »

Ce dernier grogna mais prit le temps de remette le sac à dos qu’il avait avec lui sur ses deux épaules ainsi que son arbalète. Jésus fut vite assisté par Glenn et Rick qui maintenaient la corde de fortune tendue pour permettre à Daryl de remonter en utilisant ses pieds sur la paroi. Au bout de quelques pas, il glissa en jurant mais resta fermement accroché au rideau. Il jura et se concentra pour finir son ascension, et lorsqu’il fut à sa portée, Rick l’attrapa par le col et le bras pour le sortir définitivement de ce trou. Le chasseur se roula par terre et finit sur le dos, ses dents claquant alors qu’il soufflait et inspirait vite. Jésus se pencha au dessus de lui pour le scanner de ses yeux bleus.  
« Vous auriez pas une veste ? Mes boules vont finir par tomber. »  
Paul ne put retenir un rire de soulagement qui s’échappa de sa bouche courbée dans un sourire et tout le petit groupe put admirer le petit rictus de Daryl derrière ses cheveux sales. Il leva sa main pleine de crasse et de sang séché pour la glisser dans le cou de Paul qui rougit immédiatement en imaginant que les deux hommes pouvaient les voir et confirmer ce qu’ils soupçonnaient déjà. Daryl se redressa assis rapidement après ce geste tendre, soufflant quand ses muscles engourdis par le froid se mirent à protester.  
« Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? » demanda Glenn alors que Rick passait sa veste de shérif sur les épaules de son frère de cœur, pendant que Jésus regardait partout où il pouvait pour trouver une blessure sur le corps de son homme. 

« En sortant de la maison. Me suis dirigé vers la moto et ces cretins de zombies sont tous arrivés en même temps. Je me suis retourné une demi seconde pour leur régler leur comte, mais j’avais pas vu c’trou. Un puit condamné. Je suis tombé avec 2 walkers. Ça fait depuis hier soir que j’essaye d’me sortir de la. »  
« On en avait parlé. » dit Rick de sa voix grave. « Pas de mission solo. »  
« Ouais j’devrais commencer à écouter. » dit il en regardant Paul, toujours concentré sur lui, avec un de ces regards intenses qu’il ne réservait qu’à lui. Il grimaça cependant quand ce dernier passa ses doigts fins sur une de ses côtes mal en point.  
« Tu t’es fais ça comment ? » demanda t il, soucieux  
« Ce matin, j’ai essayé de sortir en utilisant mon dos et mes jambes. J’avais presque atteint le haut quand un crétin de troisième marcheurs a décidé de tomber sur moi.  
« Tu es un putain de chanceux. » dit Glenn en souriant, alors que Jésus lui donnait raison en regardant Daryl avec un sourire. Daryl souffla mais hocha la tête.  
« Ouais. Putain de chanceux. » dit ce dernier en toussant dans son poing  
Jésus releva ses yeux vers le front du chasseur, et cherchant à savoir s’il était tombé malade durant son séjour dans le puits, il passa ses doigts fins sur le front couvert de petites mèches humides. Son front n’était pas chaud, et Paul conserva sa main quelques instants supplémentaires ce qui fit sourire peu discrètement Glenn et qui fit rougir quelque peu Daryl, qui secoua ses cheveux avant de se relever avec difficulté. Paul posa automatiquement sa main sur son torse pour le soutenir comme il pouvait.  
« Hey tu es sur de pouvoir reprendre la moto ? »  
« ‘Sur. J’ai conduit dans pire état. » grogna le chasseur en s’avançant vers la moto, suivi de près par le petit groupe. Une fois arrivé à son véhicule, il fouilla dans le baluchon pour dénicher une bière qu’il avait trouvé au fond d’un des placards de la première maison.  
« M’en voudrez pas, mais j’suis prioritaire. » dit avant de décapsuler la bouteille et de s’en boire trois longues gorgées avant de reprendre son souffle. Il n’avait rien bu depuis la veille alors qu’il était entouré d’eau non potable. Il commença à retirer la veste de Rick mais ce dernier l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.  
« Garde la pour l’instant. C’est pas pressé. » il s’avança et secoua son épaule ce à quoi Daryl répondit par un geste similaire. « Je suis soulagé que tu n’aies rien. »  
« Ouais moi aussi. » dit Daryl en enfourchant la moto. Il regarda Jésus avant de lui faire signe de monter derrière lui. Paul ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers l’ancien Sherrif puis de nouveau vers Daryl.  
« Et eux ? » demanda t il, réellement concerné.  
« On va rejoindre la voiture à pieds, vous en faites pas. Rentrez et nettoyez tout ce que vous pouvez de ses blessures. »  
Paul hocha la tête et monta sur la moto pour la première fois, et quand il eut bien rangé les pans de son manteau, ne sut ou mettre ses mains. Daryl attrapa une des siennes et la glissa sur son ventre, la maintenant dans la sienne quelques instants supplémentaires pendant que la moto chauffait tranquillement son moteur.  
« Prêt ? » demanda t il sans articuler, lâchant la main de Paul pour bien attraper le volant.  
« Prêt » dit Jésus avec une voix un peu craintive qui fit sourire malgré lui le motard, qui fit avancer sa moto tranquillement avant d’accélérer pour se faufiler entre les arbres. Jésus se cramponna à lui, sa tête serrées entre ses deux omoplates, et il ferma les yeux une bonne partie de la traversée des bois.

Ils furent à la Colline très rapidement, et Jésus se décolla à regret du dos de Daryl, se forçant encore à ne pas trop le toucher devant les autres, Maggie et Michonne arrivèrent vers eux, paniquée de ne pas voir leurs hommes revenir avec eux.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils rentrent en voiture, ils sont juste derrière nous. »  
Les femmes sourirent alors toutes les deux et s’empressèrent de serrer Daryl contre elles, ce dernier répondant doucement à leur étreinte. Il finit par prendre son sac à dos, laissant Paul attraper le baluchon, et prit congé pour se diriger vers la caravane de Jésus. Il attrapa la main de ce dernier en le sentant hésiter dans son dos, peu au courant de quelle manière il devait agir avec des regards encore sur eux. 

Quand il referma la porte derrière eux, Daryl ne perdit pas de temps et fonça dans la minuscule douche de Jésus sans un mot ou un regard en arrière. Paul le comprit et en profita pour se poser sur le lit, se permettant enfin de souffler un peu. Il entendit l’eau couler pendant près de dix minutes mais ne fit aucune remarque, car après ce qu’il a fait vécu et le froid qu’il avait dû subir durant de trop longues heures, Daryl pouvait bien prendre toute l’eau qu’il voulait. De la buée chaude sortit de sous la porte, réchauffant peu à peu l’entièreté de la pièce. Paul prépara du désinfectant, sachant qu’il devait nettoyer la plaie de Daryl malgré le fait qu’il allait râler, ne serait ce que pour la forme. Quand il sortit, il avait revêtu un vieux sweat que Jésus lui passait le temps des lessives, et un vieux jogging troué au genou. Il s’installa a cote de lui sur le canapé, se penchant pour attraper le sac qui jonglait au sol avec une grimace.  
« J’ai un truc pour toi. » dit il d’une voix rauque, continuant de le regarder du coin de l’œil. Jésus se pencha et commença à fouiller le sac complètement trempé par la nuit passe dans l’eau. Des gâteaux secs étaient bons à jeter mais la plupart des conserves avaient tenus le coup. Il trouva alors une petite boîte métallique rouge, qu’il secoua can’t de l’ouvrir. C’était un paquet de thé qui n’avait pas été ouvert, et tenu hermétiquement dans la boîte. Jésus plongea son nez dedans, savourant les arômes qui se dégageait encore des herbes malgré le temps qui s’était écoulé sans qu’on y touche. Il sourit grandement et se redressa pour embrasser Daryl du bout des lèvres.  
« Ne me fais plus jamais ça. »  
« Tu as paniqué. » dit Daryl en souriant  
« Évidemment que j’ai paniqué pauvre con. Je t’avais dit de ne pas partir seul et tu as failli te faire tuer. »  
« Je gérais. » dit Daryl en réinstallant sa tête sur l’accoudoir alors que Jésus se relevait en soufflant.  
« Je vais nous faire un thé. » il leva les doigts en voyant Daryl commencer à protester. « Que tu boiras parce que tu me dois bien ça Daryl Dixon. »

Le plus jeune commença à faire bouillir de l’eau et fabriqua un filtre à thé de fortune, tout en surveillant Daryl du coin de l’œil. Il somnola au son de l’eau qui bouillonnait tranquillement, jusqu’à ce que Paul revint vers lui avec une tasse de thé fumant dans chaque main,  
« Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose de chaud ? Demanda le plus jeune en glissant la tasse dans les mains fraîches du chasseur.  
« Non, ça va. » dit il en se contentant de tenir la tasse serrée dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, son visage penché au dessus recevant les vapeurs chaudes. Jésus attendit que son thé infuse quelques instants en regardant Daryl de ses grands yeux bleus. Il passa ensuite sa main dans sa nuque pour défaire les noeuds qu’il avait sans cesse, et le chasseur ferma les yeux de bien être. Il prit alors une petite gorgée du thé et grimaça avant de tenter de camoufler ça pour ne pas vexer Jésus, ce qui le fit rire.  
« J’aurais préféré du bourbon. » dit le plus âgé, comme pour s’excuser.  
« Je me doute. Mais le bourbon te réchauffera rapidement mais partira tout aussi vite. Le thé va te tenir au corps. »  
Les deux hommes burent leur boisson en silence, Jésus savourant les arômes d’un nouveau thé, réalisant qu’il avait fini sa réserve durant l’absence de Daryl. Ce dernier but rapidement, et posa sa tasse au pied du canapé. Il se colla à lui, glissant son nez fin dans le cou de Daryl, sa main passant et repassant sur son torse, le faisant tressaillir à chaque passage sur sa blessure aux cotes.  
« Arrête... » grogna t il sans trop d’assurance  
« Il faudrait nettoyer ta blessure. »  
« Si je te laisse nettoyer tu me foutras la paix après ? »  
Paul leva un sourcil pour montrer que l’attitude de son homme le fatiguait mais il hocha la tête. Daryl hocha la tête en réponse et s’appuya sur le dossier du canapé. Paul se mit à genoux devant lui et nettoya la blessure violacée qui couvrait le bas de ses cotes. Le silence prit place dans la pièce pendant qu’il nettoyait sa plaie, conscient du regard de Daryl sur le haut de son crâne. Le chasseur glissa sa main sur le visage de Paul pour remettre ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille, le faisant relever les yeux vers lui. Il se redressa entre les jambes de Daryl et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le plus vieux prit soin de placer ses mains de chaque côté de son visage fin, sa bouche passant d’une lèvre à l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’ils approfondissent leur baiser. Les mains de Jésus montèrent le long de ses cuisses, créant une légère friction chaude qui fit grogner Daryl alors qu’il le faisait se lever. Paul se laissa aller contre lui, amenant ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes, se posant sur le haut de ses cuisses pour conquérir sa bouche d’en haut, pendant que les bras forts du chasseur le serraient contre lui, ses muscles gardant son dos dans leur poigne de fer. Les cheveux de Daryl étaient encore humides, mais cela n’empêcha pas Paul de glisser ses mains dedans pour garder la bouche de Daryl sur la sienne, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rassuré, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sur de l’avoir retrouvé. Le plus vieux glissa ses mains sur le rebondi des fesses de l’homme sur lui, sa gorge émettant le plus grave des grognements. Jésus descendit sa main le long du haut de son amant pour amener ses doigts jusqu’à la limite d est-on vêtement. Il glissa alors sa main dans son jogging ample, et fut heureux de sentir immédiatement le sexe chaud de Daryl, qui n’avait pas remis de sous vêtements après sa douche.  
« Paul... » dit ce dernier en basculant la tête en arrière sur le dossier du divan.   
Le plus jeune en profita pour glisser ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou, passant de sa mâchoire à sa pomme d’Adam, jusqu’à remonter de nouveau vers sa bouche alors que sa main se roulait autour de son sexe qui réagissait plus que bien au contact de sa caresse. La main de Daryl quitta son postérieur pour remonter le long de sa taille jusqu’à ses cotes, remontant son pull dans la progression. Un petit soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres roses que Daryl fixait sous ses paupières à moitié closes. La main de Paul s’activait sur le sexe de Daryl qu’il dut sortir de son jogging pour plus de confort alors que ses hanches bougeaient d’elles mêmes, cherchant une friction sur son propre sexe qui commençait à réagir à la vision de Daryl qui retenait ses réactions de plaisir. Paul se releva et se mit à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Daryl, avec une dévotion qui fit gémir ce dernier tandis qu’il retirait son pantalon pour le faire descendre jusqu’à ses chevilles. Paul pencha la tête sur le côté pour enlever ses longs cheveux de son visage et glissa le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe tendu pour lui. Quand il arriva sur la tète du sexe, Daryl eut un sursaut et amena sa main dans les cheveux de son homme, ses yeux fermés de plaisir et sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jésus s’adonnait à ce genre d’attention, mais le chasseur ressentait la peur et l’angoisse qu’il avait vécu durant leur séparation, et la joie et le soulagement de l’avoir de nouveau dans ses bras. Il songea un instant que Paul n’avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments, et bien souvent, les moments dans ses bras étaient les rares moments où Daryl se sentait aimé et voulu. Peu importe qu’il ait une nouvelle famille créée grâce à ce monde horrible, cela ne valait pas cette sensation qu’il avait quand Jésus le regardait, ou l’embrassait ou le touchait aussi intimement. Il n’avait jamais eu de gestes affectueux avec son frère ou son père, et n’en n’avait jamais demandé. Avec Paul encore une fois c’était différent. Il ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans lui prendre la main ou lui voler un baiser a l’abri des regards. Il poussa un petit cri hésitant lorsque Jésus le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, le haut de son corps pratiquement immobile alors que sa tête accélérait le rythme. Il s’appliqua à enrouler sa langue autour de son sexe avec un plaisir évident.   
Daryl devenait fou, d’être ainsi exposé alors que son amant portait encore l’intégralité de ses vêtements. Il dut se faire violence pour pousser lentement les épaules de Jésus, s’attirant un regard interrogateur de sa part. Daryl ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de retirer un peu rapidement son pull et de le jeter plus loin. Il pouvait voir son torse se soulever tant son souffle était court. Daryl lui fit lever les yeux vers lui, et put voir avec plaisir que les yeux habituellement si bleus du plus jeune étaient à présent envahis de noir. Daryl se demanda un instant s’il méritait un tel cadeau, lui qui n’avait jamais rien fait pour mériter l’attention de quelqu’un comme Jésus. Il sentit presque immédiatement la bouche de Paul sur la sienne et les deux se levèrent sans décoller leur bouche, jusqu’à ce que le plus jeune se recule pour retirer le haut de son homme et de prendre son visage en coupe.  
« Arrête ça. »  
« Arrête quoi ? » dit Daryl en glissant ses mains à présent chaudes dans le pantalon de Paul, agrippant fermement ses fesses au dessus de son boxer, le faisant pousser un petit cri avant de se concentrer sur ses paroles.  
« Arrête de me regarder comme si j’allais disparaître. Comme si tu ne me méritais pas et que j’allais m’en rendre compte un jour et que j’allais partir. »  
« Comment tu sais que je pensais a ça ?”  
« Je te connais. »  
« Beaucoup l’pense » dit Daryl en glissant sa bouche dans le cou de Jésus, qui appuya sur sa nuque pour l’encourager, fermant les yeux.  
« Je te connais. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne serais pas rester si longtemps dehors par ton propre choix. Je te connais assez pour savoir à quoi tu penses rien qu’à l’expression de ton visage. Tu ne penses pas que ça montre bien mon engagement ?  » dit Jésus en contournant la table alors qu’il reculait en maintenant son Daryl nu contre lui. Il s’allongea alors sur le lit, observant Daryl lui retirer son jean slim et son boxer sans plus de cérémonie, mettant les deux hommes à égalité. Il monta sur le lit à son tour, couvrant le corps fin de Jésus du sien, se glissant entre ses jambes pour venir l’embrasser de nouveau. Les doigts de Paul glissèrent lentement sur chacun des muscles de ses bras qu’il admirait tant, pour finalement glisser sur ses omoplates et son dos, pendant qu’il bougeait son bassin pour appuyer leurs érections l’une contre l’autre. Daryl attrapa le bras de son amant pour le glisser au dessus de sa tête, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure sachant à quel point il était sensible. De son bras libre, Paul ouvrit brusquement le tiroir près de son lit pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant récupérés il y’a peu lors d’une sortie dans les pharmacies du coin. Il essaya de l’ouvrir mais Daryl l’attrapa pour lui, un rictus moqueur sur son visage rougi.  
« Impatient ? »  
« Daryl j’ai besoin.... «  Jésus se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer. Il avait besoin de sentir Daryl en lui. D’être sûr qu’il était bien là avec lui, qu’il l’avait retrouvé. Il voulait que Daryl lui montre qu’il ne partirait plus, qu’il avait eu peur la bas. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire à haute voix.  
« Je sais. J’en ai besoin aussi. » dit Daryl en se redressant pour ouvrir le petit pot et de plonger son index et son majeur dedans pour les recouvrir entièrement. Il se réinstalla entre ses jambes et glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses, fixant Jésus intensément alors qu’il soulevait son bassin dans l’attente d’un contact plus poussé. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu’il avait glissé ses doigts en lui. Il avait été doux mais un peu gauche et hésitant. Jesus l’avait alors guidé jusqu’à qu’il perde ses mots sous le toucher de Daryl, les joues brûlantes et les cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Il savait maintenant anticiper les réactions de son homme, savait ou et comment il le voulait, et savait le mener assez vite au point de supplication. Il glissa un premier doigt en lui, courbant légèrement le bout alors qu’il fixait son visage et chaque tressaillement de ses paupières alors qu’il progressait en lui. Quand il sentit que le muscle de Paul était assez détendu, il n’attendait pas plus pour ajouter un doigt, le faisant gémir et se cambrer comme il l’aimait, totalement démuni et demandeur de plus, sans aucune pudeur ou retenue. Son sexe était long et tendu sur son ventre plat, et Daryl sentit sa propre élection prendre une ampleur miroir. Il courba ses doigts à l’intérieur de lui, se contentant de légers vas et viens, comme il aimait le faire, pour amener Paul jusqu’à ses derniers retranchements. Il glissa son index et son majeur de chaque côté de sa prostate, ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit cri qui fit grogner longuement Daryl.  
« Daryl.... Ne sois pas un gentleman. »  
Daryl hocha alors la tête et fit un mouvement sur le côté pour dégager ses choux de devant ses yeux. Il ajouta un troisième doigt en grognant, le corps hurlant de Paul à présent serré autour de ses doigts, se contractant à chaque poussée. Il attrapa Daryl par les épaules et le ramena sur lui pour l’embrasser profondément, Daryl fit encore quelques mouvements avec son poignet, savourant les lèvres douces et le piquant de sa barbe, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier le pousse pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches fortes. Daryl eut un petit rictus heureux avant que Jésus ne recouvre sa bouche de la sienne, son corps élancé se courbant au dessus de lui et se serrant à son sexe tendu à l’extrême. Impatient, il poussa ses hanches vers lui, le faisant reculer pour bien se positionner. Il prit le sexe du chasseur entre ses doigts et le guida en lui, alors que Daryl l’aidait en gardant ses mains de chaque côtés de son bassin. Paul ferma les yeux un long moment, comme souvent lorsque son amant entrait enfin en lui, et savoura la connexion entre leur deux corps. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de se pencher de nouveau pour mettre son visage quelques centimètres au dessus du sien. Daryl avait une expression particulière autour des yeux quand il le regardait pendant l’acte, et Paul adorait observer la moindre de ses mimiques. Le plus âgé leva sa main et la glissa dans ses longues mèches qui tombait entre leurs deux visages, les remettant avec une tendresse difficilement dissimulée derrière son oreille pour ensuite caresser sa barbe et la ligne parfaite de sa mâchoire. Jésus ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa embrasser par son homme avant d’entamer un mouvement de vas et viens, les faisant grogner tous les deux à l’unisson. La lumière de fin de journée encore présente dans leur foyer, Jésus avait le plaisir d’observer tout le corps de Daryl marquer par la vie et sa peau halée de par le temps interminable qu’il avait passé dehors avant de s’établir ici. Il prit appui sur son torse et chercha à monter et à descendre au maximum, sa tête rejetée en arrière ne retenait pas ses soupirs de plaisirs. Daryl quand à lui, avait placé sa main à sa place habituelle, dans le creux de sa taille, et l’observait aller et venir sur son sexe, l’accompagnant en bougeant son bassin et en passant son regard sur tout ce qu’il pouvait, ne s’arrêtant que pour prendre des inspirations profondes quand le manque d’air se faisait trop présent. Le rythme de leurs hanches s’accéléra, et leurs souffles se firent de plus en plus courts. Daryl se fit violence pour retirer sa main de la peau de son amant pour venir l’enrouler autour de son sexe tendu devant ses yeux. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, et en décalé par rapport à ceux de ses hanches, mais Jésus sembla apprécier l’initiative puisqu’il poussa un petit cri qui trouva son écho un peu plus étouffé chez Daryl, qui ne contrôlait plus trop le rythme de ses hanches allant et venant en lui.

« Daryl.... »  
« Viens pour moi, Paul.”

Son prénom glissait sur sa langue avec une tendresse que Paul ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour connu. Il se laissa alors aller complémente, relâchant tous les muscles de son corps avant qu’ils ne se contracte alors qu’il jouissait entre les doigts rugueux de Daryl. Ce dernier attrapa de nouveau les hanches de Jésus et se concentra sur la sensation de ses muscles contractés autour de lui, et ne dura pas longtemps plus avant de s’abandonner en lui dans un râle guttural. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l’oreiller derrière lui alors que Paul se maintenait difficilement sur ses avants bras de chaque côté de son visage, il mit quelques temps avant de reprendre son souffle et de tendre Le Bras vers les mouchoirs. Daryl fut plus rapide et entreprit de nettoyer son propres ventre couver de la semence de son homme, pendant que Jésus, le regardant faire, souleva son corps pour se laisser tomber sur le côté, son oreille posée sur le cœur encore rapide du chasseur. Daryl hésita quelques instants avant de glisser le mouchoir entre ses fesses devenues sensibles et entreprit de le nettoyer comme il le pouvait. Quand il eut fini, des lèvres sur les siennes le remercièrent alors qu’il se positionnait convenablement sous les draps. La jambe fine de Jésus se mit par dessus sa jambe, partageant sa chaleur et Daryl sentit toute l’énergie de la journée et de la nuit passée s’évaporer sous les caresses provenant du bout des doigts de son amant, 

« Reste. »  
« J’vais nulle part, » dit Daryl entre ses dents, déjà somnolant. Jésus s’installa contre lui et ne tarda pas à s’endormir à son tour, pleinement rassuré par sa présence à ses côtés.

La nuit tomba quelques heures après, et Daryl fut réveillé brusquement par le bruit du parquet près du lit. Il prit une grande inspiration et ne voyant pas son arbalète près de lui, attrapa si vivement la lampe de chevet qu’elle s’arracha de sa prise murale, son mouvement envoyant à terre le drap au passage. Jésus quand à lui encore dans ses bras et les idées encore embrouillées par le sommeil se saisit d’un couteau de poche qu’il avait toujours sous son matelas.  
Ils mirent quelques instants avant de voir que l’intrus n’était d’autre que Rick, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire satisfait sur le visage, observant les deux hommes chacun leur tour.

« On doit parler » dit il simplement, un rire dans la vox. Paul se laissa tomber en arrière, soupirant d’un air las, alors que les yeux de Daryl passait de son amant à son meilleur ami, la lampe toujours en l’air, avant de s’exclamer  
« Man, Qu’est ce que tu fous ?! »


End file.
